20 Truths: Team Guy
by Artemis's Liege
Summary: 20 truths of Team Guy. Mainly focuses on the team's relationship with Tenten. Leeten. "1. When Tenten is assigned to her team, she has no idea who either Rock Lee or Neji Hyuuga are."


This is a "20 truths" fic. It mainly focuses on the father-daughter relationship between Guy and Tenten, but Lee and Neji are here.

Pairings: one-sided Nejiten, one-sided Leeten or possibly just Leeten, depending on how you read #11.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

1. When Tenten is assigned to her team, she has no idea who either Rock Lee or Neji Hyuuga are. A few moments after she has met them, she realizes that although she has had little interaction with Lee, she does know him; when she was younger and carefree, they would play on the Academy playground together.

2. It isn't Neji or Lee who comes up with the plan to pass the bell test, but Tenten. Neji and Lee aren't quite sure what to think of such a strategical, weapons-oriented kunoichi just yet, but she quickly reveals herself to be friendly and helpful. Tenten herself learned early in her life that people liked such traits in others, so she simulates those qualities in order to gain her teammates' trust. If they trusted one another, she reasons, they would able to correlate better as a team. Tenten does wonder: is she actually a friendly person, or is it all just an act?

3. However, Neji notices later, while musing on his new teammates, it was only together that they were able to carry out the plan. Tenten's presence and direction had synchronized their fighting styles. It's something she continues to do throughout the years.

4. When Lee raises his hand to share his ninja dream, Tenten doesn't flinch away because she is taken aback by his enthusiasm. She has learned the hard way that sudden hand movement means she's going to be hurt. After she realizes Lee did not intend to harm her, she sighs in relief.

5_. _Guy observes this silently, noting Tenten's behavior for future reference.

6. _Wow, he is built_, is the first thought that comes to Tenten's mind upon meeting Guy. The spandex rather emphasizes his muscles. And his muscles are already fairly obvious.

7. There is no great love lost between Tenten and authority figures. But if her sensei has that many muscles, she judges that it would probably be best for all of them if she remains polite, no matter what the situation may be. She soon discovers that she really didn't have to worry about this.

8. On nights when Tenten wakes up, plagued by nightmares, Guy holds her and comforts her until she falls back to sleep.

9. But on nights when this happens when she isn't on a mission with her team, Tenten lies awake in her bed for hours, until she is too exhausted and sleep claims her. When asked why she is so tired, she merely replies that she didn't train hard enough to fall sleep quickly. At first Lee bought this, over time he doesn't anymore, and Neji and Guy never did.

10. The first person on her team Tenten considers to be her friend is Guy.

11. Lee considers many things to be beautiful, but in his opinion, Tenten laughing and smiling is one of the most. For a moment, she looks happy and carefree, not at all weighed down by stoicism. But he thinks she's very pretty in any way.

12. After being sent to his room following arguments with his uncle, Neji takes out the small carved wooden box where he keeps objects that are important to him. He removes his report card from the Academy and his father's shinobi headband before he finds what he is looking for. Neji smiles faintly as he looks at the photos he, Lee, and Tenten took that day Guy-sensei was late. This reminds him that even if his family situation is beyond dysfunctional, he still has his team to care about him.

13. The truth of Tenten's feelings for Lee becomes apparent when Guy finds a picture of Sakura Haruno taped to a wooden target, the eyes gouged out with what appear to be holes from senbon needles.

14. That is when Guy decides that they won't be working with Team 7 anytime soon. He never divugles the reason, but he suspects Kakashi already knows; on the few occassions Sakura and Tenten interact, he notices his eternal rival watching them. Kakashi never gets the catfight he's hoping for, however, because Tenten would never lose her calm with audience watching her.

15. Guy knows Tenten isn't a tomboy. He also knows that people only consider her to be one because she isn't afraid to work hard and get her hands dirty, something he's grateful for when he see the kunoichi from Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten.

16. When Temari defeats Tenten in the Chunin exams, Guy isn't ashamed of her. Rather, he is proud that even though she knew she was at a disadvantage, she still tried her best. When she passes the next Chunin exam, he is even prouder, and tells her so.

17. Neji knows that Tenten is the binding force between him and Lee. He vows that one day she won't need to be there to assure they won't strangle one another. One day, his friendship with Lee with be more conventional. Neji realizes only to several moments later that he always wants Tenten there anyway, and he doesn't want his friendship with to change, odd as it is.

18. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Tenten is more than happy refereeing her teammates. She feels it cements her place on the team. When she mentions this, Guy, Lee and Neji nearly fall over themselves to assure her she is much more to them than that.

19. The initial day Lee begins wearing his spandex he wonders if Tenten is ill, because her face is red every time he looks at her. Guy notices this, too, and shakes his head and smiles. Neji, though, stares ahead, stonily silent, and barely speaks to either of them for a week.

20. The reason Neji thinks of Hinata as weak for so long is because he compares her to Tenten.


End file.
